


The Little Things

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arts classes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Or more accurately my attempts at humor, Socky - Freeform, binu - Freeform, different writing style, myungjin, summer class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Everyone knows it's the little things that matter. Myungjun has always had an eye for the little things. Sanha and Moonbin would like him to shut up about them before they stuff a sock in his mouth.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Choi_Yongslay your comments are constantly inspiring me to write more junk. Stop it! (Jk keep it coming ❤ I love you ❤)
> 
> Also heavily influenced by 'A piece of Cake' By glowingjinjin on Tumblr
> 
> You might have notice (if you've read my junk before) but this writing style is a little (a lot) more relaxed. And different. What do you think? Please be honest with me ^^ I'll love you forever ❤

"He's got perfect hands I'm telling you..." Myungjun was droning on again and he knew it from the look Sanha was giving him. That 'you're being insufferable and I'm not sure how we became friends' look. He'd seen the younger male wear it countless time since they had first become acquainted quite by accident. And he knew this was the point to shut his trap and not keep jabbering on. Usually he was able to do just that, let whatever it was go and just relax. That was why he was in this art class to begin with. Unlike Sanha who had signed up thinking it was guitar lessons, something that Myungjun still had yet to understand how, he had elected to take up this class on purpose. With the purpose of unwinding and maybe possibly polishing his skills up a little. 

"I mean it Sanha you would understand if you met him." He couldn't help adding on even as he knew the other was about to explode at him. It was just that difficult to stop talking about the guy that had caught his eye. He'd seen him only in passing at first on his way to class. He'd been blown away from that first sight, well more like first collision but that was besides the point. He knew Sanha was probably tired of hearing him go on about all the little details of the encounter as it hadn't already been two days ago now. 

"HYUNG!" Sanha couldn't help puffing out his cheeks and letting the word hang between them after he had said it loudly and forcefully, the only way Myungjun listened to. He'd tried nice, quiet, ayego, and so on but this was the only one that Myungjun stopped talking for. The one that said he was seriously about to blow up if his hyung didn't shut his pie hole. "I get it you think he's perfect for your project." He toned his voice down as he saw that everyone was staring at them again including their mutual friend Moonbin who had been quietly half listening while focusing on his work on Sanha's other side. "But you didn't even get his name or anything." 

"It's not like I might never see him again." Myungjun was pouting now and he knew it but he was a mature adult and if he wanted to pout about things he was going to do it. And he as doing it right if the softening around Sanha's eyes was anything to go by. "He was here so that must mean he's taking a class. Who knows he could even be in Dongmin's class." He waggled his eyebrows at Moonbin only to sigh in disappointment at his minor reaction. Before when they had first met even mentioning the older male had Moonbin beet red and giggling in seconds now it was a slow smile that blossomed over his face that created crescents of his eyes. It was still cute but not as cute as it used to be. 

"I doubt he's in Dongmin's class." Moonbin resisted the blush that wanted to climb up his cheeks. He knew that was what Myungjun was looking for. The older male had loved getting a raise out of him once he learned about Dongmin's existence and his less than secret feelings for the ravenette. It wasn't as easy for him now though that they had started dating and Moonbin just wished Myungjun would learn to chill out a little. Even if his being over dramatic was also quite endearing. "I can't believe you're still going on about it. Are you sure you don't have a crush?" He knew his tone might be considered a little too familiar with that question but he'd known Sanha and Myungjun for almost a month now. And by the time class ended it would be around three months of standing next to them and painting or drawing weird objects while the rest of the class stood stoic and artsy. 

"Cr-crush?" Myungjun felt the heat climbing up his cheeks despite the utter and complete impossibility of the statement. Gender issues aside he hadn't even talked to the guy, as they kept so kindly reminding him. "I only want to paint his perfect hands!" He hadn't meant for his voice to break somewhere in the middle though. It wasn't like he had a thing for hands or anything weird like that. He was looking for the perfect hand model for his project. And when the guy had extended his hand to help him up after they had bumped into each other, because he hadn't been paying any attention to where he was going, he'd seen perfection. And perfection was that guy's hands, and his face, and his lips, and Myungjun really just wanted his brain to shut up so he could focus on refuting this stupid crush idea.

"Yeah, okay Hyung." Moonbin didn't even attempt to resist rolling his eyes as he turned back to his canvas, their teacher glowering over in their direction. It wasn't anything new but she never said anything as they were here of their own volition and on their summer holiday no less. It wasn't like himself or Sanha were even old enough to attend a college level art class. "I think it was just love at first sight. Why else would you still be going on about him. You didn't go on and on about what's her name from your last project." Moonbin mumbled around his pencil as he smudged a line on his canvas. He could feel Sanha watching him, as Sanha never really did more than come to class do the minimal and socialize to at least make up for the non-refundable deposit he paid for the class. 

All Myungjun could do to that was sputter before turning back to his own canvas defeated. There really wasn't any refute he could offer when his brain was helplessly feeding him loops of the guy's perfect hair blowing in a nonexistent wind paired with sparkling eyes and a dazzling boyish smile. All of which he'd initially run away from once he'd regained his footing. It took him ten minutes of this loop before he finally conceded to himself that maybe Moonbin had a point. He did this by whining out loud. "Fuck, Moonbin, Sanha what do I do?" 

"The first step is admitting you have a problem, Hyung." Sanha sighed patting his besieged hyung's shoulder with a defeated look. He'd been thinking about how to get his hyung over this for the last two days. Because for one he was tired of hearing about, and for two well it was really just number one again. Sanha shrugged his shoulders over at Moonbin and picked up his pencil again. "I'm younger than both of you, I don't know anything about love." He didn't just lie, he told himself nope that pretty brunette from a few classes over last school year wasn't love that was just an imaginary crush. There was no way he was still harboring feelings for anyone he hadn't seen in over a month.

Myungjun turned on his puppy eyes and Moonbin didn't look at him while Sanha actually got to work. "Fine be that way. I'll just have to search every class!" He puffed going back to his own work as he looked at the hand he had drawn from memory in the corner rather than the odd fruit assortment or sea shells the teacher had presented. Whichever it was. He cursed under his breath again and they didn't speak for the rest of class. Not that they hadn't already talked through almost all of it anyway.

"I didn't think you were serious." Moonbin was eyeing Myungjun like he had grown a second head and Sanha couldn't blame him as he watched his friends. The shorter of them was gathering his things, their canvas staying in place in the would be locked room as everyone else filtered out. Myungjun was grabbing a list he had made of all the classes offered in the building. "I was only kidding you really ought to remember what kind of notes he spilled. I mean you did help him pick them up before you ran away. You memorized his face and hands well enough to go on for two days but not even a snippet of his notes?" Both Moonbin and Sanha held back their chuckles with ill grace.

"I was too busy being beckoned to heaven by his godly hands." Myungjun shoved his bag over his shoulder holding the list aloft to look at as they left the classroom the teacher milling behind them waiting. The halls were already filled with people of varying ages from sixteen up that had elected to pay for differing classes. "I mean would you remember what notes Dongmin was carrying if you ran into him by acci-" Myungjun let out a huff as he ran into the exact person he was talking about. He wanted to cry as he fell on his ass while Dongmin let out little more than a simple puff of air and towered over him. He looked at his book whose contents were now strewn across the floor, simple sketches getting tread on as people passed by. He glared up at Dongmin who looked at him apologetically before bending down to help. 

"Sorry, I uh..." Dongmin hesitated knowing exactly what would happen if he didn't finish his sentence and what would if he did. Either way was a lose/lose situation for him. "I didn't see you there." He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the older male with more apologetic eyes than the action called for and pulled his puppy look. He could hear Moonbin swooning even without looking up and that only added color to his cheeks. He sat there waiting, holding out the few papers he could reach, for Myungjun's temper. It never came as more papers were shoved between them from an unknown hand. 

"You dropped these." The voice was low, sweet and gentle. Myungjun recognized it immediately. "Do you make it a habit of running into people?" The voice was chiding and everyone was blinking at the familiarity of the tone except the one it was addressed to. 

Myungjun found his feet and stood snatching the papers away as if they had burned him, ignoring the looks his friends were giving him. "You!" He screamed and pointed at the guy with perfect hands with his free one. It only got him a slow blink then a dazzling smile. Then the most perfect name he had ever heard.

"It's Jinwoo, Park Jinwoo." The guy smiled and Myungjun felt himself melting inside as the others faded away and everything centered down on to the perfect human being in front of him. That was until he shook his head and regained reason enough to respond in kind. 

"Myungjun, Kim Myungjun." He put on his most charming smile and tuned out the 'hyung you look like you've lost your mind' that Sanha mumbled beside him. There really hadn't been a lot of mind to lose after running into this Park Jinwoo the first time. "Are you free?" The guy blinked at him rapidly then looked at the drawing that was in Myungjun's hands. Myungjun felt his face flush when he glanced at it too, it was the half profile he had done of Jinwoo the day before when he had been spacing off. "I mean I'd like if you could model for me." He could hear Moonbin cough out a 'smooth' from the other side while Dongmin's feet were shuffling into his tunnel vision. 

"Uh..well.." Jinwoo's cheeks were red and now Sanha was sputtering out 'wha-are you serious' before devolving into cackles. Myungjun really wanted to reach over and smack him just a little. But he didn't instead he smiled wider and hoped he didn't look nearly as foolish as they were making him sound. He only wanted the guy to model his hands for him after all. They were perfect. Almost as perfect as his face.

"I mean I can make some time. Minhyuk you're on your own now." Jinwoo called over his shoulder and then looked at the tall lanky teen who looked more like he had swallowed a lemon whole and was tying to get it up by laughing than having seen someone attempt a bad a pick up line. A bad pick up line Jinwoo himself wasn't sure how he was falling for. Maybe it was because he'd already fallen for this Kim Myungjun the first time he'd knocked them both over on their asses. He shook that thought away as Minhyuk whined behind him but stepped out of the crowd anyway. The lanky teen suddenly wasn't laughing anymore and stood up straight recognition in his eyes. "So Myungjun your place or mine?" Jinwoo winked and started walking away he didn't need to look to know that Myungjun was following. He could hear the sputtering all the way to the exit. 

Dongmin took one look at Sanha's face then this new Minhyuk guy and grabbed Moonbin and followed Jinwoo and Myungjun's hasty retreat. The two looked like they were more likely to start making out any second than even Myungjun had which was saying something. He didn't look back when he heard the awkward but sweet confession start instead pulling Moonbin towards their favorite date spot. It wasn't worth it getting involved in someone else's relationship if it was going to start itself. He felt Moonbin must have agreed with him as he didn't try resisting. 

The next day at class Moonbin had been expecting Sanha to gush about Minhyuk or at least say more than he had. Which was that Minhyuk was his classmate from last year and they had exchanged phone numbers. He was expecting details of some kind. All he got when he prodded was a raising blush and threats of the younger male moving across the room. Something both of them knew he wasn't going to do. So he didn't try to pry too much. And Myungjun was too useless at this point to even try. Both of them had tuned him out as soon as he opened his mouth and the name Jinwoo fell from his lips. But he only stopped talking about his date in excessive detail after they had threatened to shut him up by shoving a sock in his mouth. 

A week passed and Sanha finally opened up with the details about Minhyuk who he only reluctantly, quietly and on pain of death admitted he was completely into. If Moonbin weren't quite so persuasive he was sure he could have taken it to his grave. After all that Minhyuk had yet to even say anything about his own feelings, well more outright than he had already. And Sanha was not going to turn out like Myungjun, who was still gushing over every little detail about Jinwoo. Sanha was certain at this point he could draw the shorter male from memories of just what Myungjun had said. It was endearing though and despite the fact sometimes he wanted to be mean about it, Myungjun was very happy and so was his new boyfriend. He just wished he'd stop gushing soon. Moonbin only gushed a day and he wasn't even going to do that. Even if he really, really wanted to talk about how cute Minhyuk looked when he was flustered. 

The teacher looked at her lost causes in the corner and sighed. If only they were as serious about art as they were about the boys they were in love with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since when did I start writing other ships so frequently? Do I suck at it? Like really I'm not sure. 
> 
> I was definitely riding the high of getting my Monsta X tickets while writing this. ❤
> 
> Feedback greatly appreciated  
> 
> Edits redone because I still missed stuff. And done again...


End file.
